relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation
Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation (shortened as DDDC!FP or DDDC!) is a school political visual novel video game that took place in the Debate Club after Monika's departure, serving as one of the many prequels to Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. This is currently a fictional game within Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus fan universe as a prequel, playing right before and alongside Doki Doki Literature Club! It was planned as a possible side project of being both a full fanfiction series (in the mind of a game) and a standalone game, however, there may be a possibility this project may be canceled since the author doesn't know anything about school politics, plus, the story may end up being underwhelming. Story The full story will not be written at the moment. For now, only the prologue and epilogue will be written. Prologue The story begins when Koshiro, the Club President of the Debate Club and the Supreme Leader of the Debate Team, gives a roll call to all of his fellow vice presidents includings Monika, Chojiro, Fujio, and Kotoha. However, Monika was not in the club. Kotoha mentioned that Monika recently quit the Debate Club. Koshiro was immediately flustered and frustrated that he blurted out that Monika is missing from his game. Leaving his debate team leaders confused on what he just blurted, Koshiro instead restarted his whole, changing Monika's role to a different. The new story begins with a girl applying to become a debate team leader and a vice president. Her ultimate goal is to become a defense attorney to help her father who was imprisoned for a crime she believes he was innocent from and being part of the Debate Club was the start of achieving that goal. On the next Debate Club meeting, this girl was accepted and her best friend Momo was jealous-but-happy for her. The first debate club meeting will be about the cultural festival that is coming up in less than a month and they are going to make preparations... Epilogue :The epilogue was featured in Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG as an optional playable scene in visual novel form. After the catastrophe that happened during the Debate Club's cultural festival, the female protagonist was told to see Debate Club President Koshiro in his office. Koshiro was furious for the disaster that has happened at the cultural festival and banned the female protagonist from the Debate Club. The Debate Main Character cried out of the clubroom. Fujio finds the Debate Main Character crying on the floor in the halls. He really felt bad for Debate Main Character. He wished her luck before he left her alone. After Fujio left, the Debate Main Character's best friend Momo stopped by, confessed her deeds, and apologized to the Debate Main Character for what she did at the festival that caused the Debate Main Character to get kicked out. Momo had good intentions but the Debate Main Character hated her for it. Momo explained that the Debate Club was nothing but trouble and wanted to expose Koshiro's true self as a selfish leader. Momo also wanted to join the Literature Club with her best friend to get close to Monika. The Debate Main Character understands, but she cannot accept her best friend's apology. The Debate Main Character walks away and sits somewhere else in the hallway. Sitting alone again, Debate Main Character thinks to herself, apologizing to her father in her mind that she wasn't capable of becoming a defense attorney to free her may-be-innocent father from prison. Kotoha finds the Debate Main Character crying on the floor in the halls this time. The Debate Main Character cries over Kotoha's shoulders and Kotoha felt sorry for her. The Debate Main Character said that she can't do it anymore; she can't become the attorney she wanted to become. Kotoha decided she could take over the Debate Main Character's dream and free the main character's father if he really is innocent of a crime. The main character thought Kotoha wanted to become a spokeswoman but that is still part of Kotoha's career and becoming one is a skill for being a lawyer. The main character thanks Kotoha and she wanted to confess her love to Kotoha but isn't courageous enough. The main character also thinks she was being too hard on Momo and wanted to apologize for yelling at her. After Kotoha said her goodbyes and left the school, the Debate Main Character was also leaving until she realized she forgot one of her notebooks in the Debate Club. She rushes back towards the Debate Club but it was closed. Thankfully, Chojiro just locked i. Unlike Kotoha and Fujio, Chojiro was rather cold on the Debate Main Character but he gave the Debate Main Character the keys to the Debate Club if she hands them back. As Chojiro was heading to use the restroom, the Debate Main Character unlocked the Debate Club's clubroom and retrieved her notebook. Suddenly, a pulsive digital wave emanated through the clubroom and revealed a door-like figure on the chalkboard. Curious, the Debate Main Character approached the chalkboard and went through it, finding herself in a dark void with floating objects. Across the room, she found Koshiro sitting by a desk and a computer. The Debate Main Character had a bad feeling she shouldn't be here and should return the room keys to Chojiro, but her curiosity made her slowly advance. The Debate Main Character hid behind an objects when a stranger apppeared in the room. The stranger confronted Koshiro and the stranger revealed himself to be Kai of the Belief Club. He made a proposition to the Koshiro: Either join him and rule all worlds or have the Debate Club be infected by the Doki Doki Virus. Koshiro already despised Monika for leaving the Debate Club and he lost faith in the world after becoming frustrated with the cultural festival that he joined this stranger's quest for world domination. Kai noticed that the Debate Main Character was eavesdropping and Koshiro deleted the Debate Main Character, ending the Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparations visual novel immediately. List of characters * Koshiro - Club president and supreme leader of the Debate Club; main anti-villain * Chojiro - Vice president and second-in-command of the Debate Club; a major supporting character * Fujio - Vice president and a leader of the Debate Club; a major supporting character * Kotoha - Vice president and a leader of the Debate Club; a major supporting character * Debate Main Character - (Former) vice president and a (former) leader of the Debate Club; the main playable character ** Debate Club's Main Character's father - The Debate Club's A mentioned-only character * Momo - A (former) club member of the Debate Club and the main character's (former) best friend; a major supporting character and a minor antagonist * Monika - A former and a former of the Debate Club, currently the Club President and Founder of the Literature Club. Currently a mentioned-only character Other characters * Kai - Club president of the Belief Club; possible antagonist See also * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, the sequel and fan game mod/fanfiction series for Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club!. * Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, a canceled side project as a prequel to ReLC!TDDV. The game's main villain is involved with the ending of this game. * The Mystery in the Drama Club, a possible side project as a prequel/prologue to The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG. * The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, a possible side project as a sequel to The Mystery in the Drama Club and prequel to ReLC!TDDV. Category:Projects